


Nonstop

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he likes the smell of sweat and blood and come and he likes it even better when it stains those fancy clothes he wears for Dickie Bird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonstop

,sits on the end of the couch, takes out a cigarette, looks at him with hungry eyes and a soft dick, well shit, can’t get it up right now, but the boy is twisting and tossing and trying not to be angry, but his anger, Jason thinks, his anger is the prettiest thing in the world, and maybe that makes him sick, makes him a bit crazy, but he likes to watch that boy suffer every once in a while because red suits him better than his naked skin and his scars and his pride and Jason likes to know he can say he’s all mine and mean it, he likes the smell of sweat and blood and come and he likes it even better when it stains those fancy clothes he wears for Dickie Bird will find it, Bruce won’t bother, no, Bruce only cares after the explosions, if no one’s blowing up then he’s okay, and the blowjobs are different things, but again, he’s here with the boy, Jason, and he likes the boy’s pain and his desire to be the better Robin and Jason would laugh at him if he hadn’t wished for the same thing in the past, so he stares at him, Tim, frail boy with an iron heart, he stares and takes his hand to his own cock, maybe he just wasn’t feeling it before, but Tim is taking off his clothes and looking right back at him and yeah, he wasn’t feeling it before, but he feels it now and he throws the cigarette away and and and he wakes up.


End file.
